


Brent's Book

by sirtalen



Category: Daughter of the Lilies (Webcomic)
Genre: Learning Disabilities, Other, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirtalen/pseuds/sirtalen
Summary: A little scene set in Meg Syverud'sDaughter of the Lilies, working on the assumption thatthis sceneis in-universe fiction.





	Brent's Book

Lyra leaned over Brent's shoulder, looking at the illustration opposite the page he was reading. "No woman warrior has  _ever_  dressed like that," she noted with a grin.

"It's just a story," he mumbled, hunching down over the book.

"That bikini doesn't qualify as armor either. I figure it's a race between her being gutted, or catching pneumonia."

"Could you let me finish this,  _please_?"

"Finish? You've been reading that same page for the last ten minutes."

" _I_   _ **know**_   _that!_ " Brent snapped.

" _ **LYRA!**_ " Orrig growled from across the common room.

" _What?_ "

"Let Brent read book.  _Qvietly._ "

The elf turned from the orc bred male and stormed off towards the bar, muttering as she passed Thistle, "I bet you've got better taste in reading."

The mage's blue eyes looked up at Lyra from behind her ever present hood, making her pause. It wasn't Thistle's usual expression of quiet deference, or worry. It reminded Lyra more of the first time they'd met, when she'd angrily informed Orrig's company (correctly as it turned out) that working with the drath summoning class was a bad idea. "Lyra," she said, softly enough that the elf had bend closer to hear. "Have you ever seen Brent read a book before?" she asked.

"No, that's why I thought it was funny that he..."

"...that he's even  _trying_?" Thistle interrupted.

Lyra turned away, heading towards the bar again, feeling her cheeks burn in shame.


End file.
